Short Stories
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias... de cómo es realmente el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! no pude aguantar publicar esta idea. Se trata de pequeños one-shot y drabbles de un AU Klaine. Drama, pena, angustia, desesperación._**

**_Nunca había incursionado en ésta área directamente. Es por eso que los traigo. _**

**_L__os títulos son basados en canciones y lo ideal al 100% es que lean con la música de fondo. Así le da sentido a la historia._**

**_Glee no es mío y blablablabla! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_One - Metallica_**

* * *

_Un corte más… es lo que necesita mi alma._

_Mutilo mi cuerpo en busca del consuelo de mi alma._

_Cada corte es una lágrima menos. Es un dolor menos. Es un sufrimiento menos._

_Cada gota de sangre es una lágrima que sale por otro lugar. No quiero llorar más. Sólo quiero dejar de sentir dolor. Que todo se desvanezca para mí. Que todo pase y salga el maldito sol._

_Mi blanca piel ahora está adornada por muchas cicatrices… tanto en brazos como en las piernas… cada cicatriz es un llanto que quise reprimir. No, es un llanto que no corrió por mis ojos, si no que encontró otra vía de escape._

_¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir así? ¿Acaso el amor no es acerca de dar? ¿Acaso el amor no es incondicional? Al parecer no lo es._

_Al parecer el amor es un juego cruel dónde sólo una parte da todo lo que tiene y lo que no tiene y la otra parte sólo recibe. Es ganancia para uno sólo. Es una ley que se repite una y otra vez. Es algo que no deja de doler para uno solamente, ya que el otro se ríe y mofa del sufrimiento de la contraparte. El amor es un sentimiento cruel_

_A veces veo que la vida es injusta. La vida siempre te pone trabas. Obstáculos enormes que te cuesta pasar… y cuando lo haces, te encuentras con otro aún más grande._

_Me he hecho tantos cortes en el último tiempo… tantos, que soy un mapa de sufrimiento._

_Esta agonía debe terminar lo más pronto posible. _

_Lo antes posible._

_Debe terminar ahora._

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

\- ¡Burt! ¡Mamá!- gritó Finn - ¡BURT! ¡MAMÁ! ¡BURT! ¡MAMÁ! ¡BURT! ¡MAMÁ!- volvió a gritar, ahora más desesperado.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?- Carole caminaba hacia dónde estaba su hijo, sólo para encontrarse con la escena más macabra de su vida - ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Burt ven aquí! ¡Es urgente!

\- ¡Pero qué son esos gritos! Están haciendo que me duela la… ¡OH NO! ¡DIOS, KURT, HIJO! – el hombre vio la escena más horrible de su vida. Su hijo, tirado en medio de su habitación.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones desde los cinco profundos cortes que había en su cuello, ingle, brazos y algo similar a una puñalada en su costado derecho. Estaba pálido y apenas se escuchaba su respiración.

Finn estaba abrazado al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermanastro, no le importaba quedar manchado de rojo.

Llamaron a la ambulancia y esta tardó sólo unos minutos en llegar para luego arrancar hacia el hospital.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

\- ¿Parientes de Kurt Hummel? – preguntó el hombre de bata blanca

\- Nosotros… díganos, ¿cómo está?- logró articular Carole.

\- Pues, debo ser sincero con ustedes. Perdió mucha sangre y a causa de la cuasi puñalada está en riesgo vital. El corte fue profundo y afectó su médula. En estos casos de suicidio frustrado es muy frecuente que quede con secuelas para toda la vida… puede ser una parálisis de alguna extremidad o de un lado del cuerpo – el médico acomodó sus lentes más cerca de sus ojos y pudo ver la angustia y tristeza en las caras de todos, decidió proseguir – Es por eso que ahora lo tenemos conectado a maquinaria de apoyo. Gracias a eso el joven se mantiene con vida.

Una vez que mostró el diagnóstico, el médico se fue.

La familia Hummel-Hudson estaba destrozada

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_No quiero estar aquí. Estas máquinas no me dejan partir._

_Llevo días en esta agonía sin poder hacer nada. NADA_

_La verdad es que duele. Me duele hacer sufrir a mi familia. Me duele que me haya dejado por otro. Me duele saber que estoy atado a estos cables para seguir con vida._

_Ya no más. _

_Adiós familia. Los amaré siempre_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Desde la habitación 249 se escuchó el ruido sordo de la caída de una máquina.

Luego de eso vino un pitido constante, sin fin.

El cuerpo médico y la familia corrieron a ver que sucedía… a los minutos, se vino el silencio.

El absoluto silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Until It Sleeps-Metallica_**

* * *

_Quizás, sólo un poco me ayude a dormir._

_Quizás, ese poco me ayude a dejar de sentir._

_Quizás, con un poco pueda frenar de los pensamientos que tengo._

_Quizás, tan sólo ese poco me ayude a olvidar._

_A olvidarlo._

_Debo ser cuidadoso con las dosis, por que tan sólo quiero un poco. Nada más que un poco._

_¿Y si ese poco no me ayuda? ¿Y si ese poco no es suficiente? ¿Y si ese poco es la nada, realmente?_

_Quizás sea mejor probar más que sólo un poco. Quizás sea mejor un poco más otro poco... así será más efectivo._

_Pero... qué pasaría si aumento a tres pocos? Quizás sea aún más efectivo. Quizás si me ayude a dormir, a dejar de sentir, a dejar de pensar... a olvidar... a olvidarlo._

_Sí, creo que lo hago bien. No, no lo creo, estoy haciendo lo correcto._

_Pero antes debo dejar una nota. Algo que exprese mis sentimientos. Algo con qué reflejar mi sentir. Algo que deje claro lo que estoy haciendo, para que todos sepan por qué utilicé esos pocos._

_Aunque creo que a nadie le importará . Total, a nadie le ha importado algo acerca de mí._

_No quiero arrepentirme de esta decisión, por que quiero demostrar que por una vez en la vida tuve la determinación necesaria para pensar en mí y en el resto al mismo tiempo._

_Quiero que él vea que he cambiado y que soy capaz de tomar una decisión sin vacilar._

_Creo que es mejor dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar._

* * *

Cooper había vuelto a casa.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a sus padres. Aunque su real preocupación era el pequeño Blaine.

Desde que había terminado con Kurt, el chico no había vuelto a ser el de antes.  
Estaba deprimido, sin ánimos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo (gracias a los somníferos que su padre le administraba).

Ya no cantaba.

Ya no salía.

En un ataque de ira, había estrellado su móvil contra la pared de su habitación.

Él quería pensar que era una pelea de una relación adolescente. Que en un par de semanas todo volvería a ser como antes y que tendría a su cuñado favorito en casa compartiendo la cena.

La madre de Blaine también estaba preocupada y se lo había comentado al joven, por eso su urgencia en volver a casa.

Además, la mujer presentía que algo malo iba a suceder. Y los presentimientos de Jazmin Anderson jamás fallaban.

Cuando entró sintió demasiado silencio.

Siguiendo una corazonada, muy mala por cierto, corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su pequeño hermano.

Las piernas le temblaban ante la puerta de Blaine, aún así la abrió de golpe.

Blaine estaba sentado y su pecho tirado sobre su escritorio, con el cuerpo lacio. Los brazos colgaban por sus costados. Había un vaso con algo de líquido en su interior y una botella vacía en el suelo.

Se acercó con rapidez y olió el vaso... almendras amargas.

Sin vacilar, sacó su celular y tecleó el 911...

\- Señorita, esto es una emergencia... mi hermano de 17 años se ha envenenado... no sé hace cuánto tiempo, acabo de encontrarle... sí... sí... ¿qué ha ingerido?... cianuro...

La conversación terminó y Cooper trató de despertar a su hermano.

Lamentablemente, su corazón había dejado de trabajar...

_Aunque él ya se sentía muerto desde el momento en que todo acabó._

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que sea de su agrado y SIEMPRE es bienvenido un lindo y apoteósico comentario =).**_

_**Los quiero!**_

_**Pinnita*!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Hero Of The Day - Metallica**_

* * *

Hace un tiempo que ya nada tiene sentido.

Cada cosa me ha salido mal, cada obra no ha crecido ni árbol ha florecido.

¿Para qué existo, entonces? ¿Es acaso el pago por algún pecado en una vida anterior? ¿O simplemente mi nacimiento fue un error?

Muchas veces me he cuestionado el porqué de mi nacimiento… nunca lo he llegado a entender. A pesar de tener 30, nunca me he creído bueno en algo. Porque nada lo hago tan bien como quisiera.

Tuve un novio, hermoso novio. El amor de mi vida.

Todos esperamos encontrar al amor. Sin embargo es él quien nos encuentra a nosotros.

Él me encontró hace 13 años atrás. Cuando aún éramos estudiantes. Me enamoré a primera vista, pero a él le costó un tanto enamorarse de mí. Quizás porque realmente no debía hacerlo.

Fuimos amigos, compañeros, novios, amantes… fuimos todo lo que se espera de una pareja. De la "pareja ideal".

Durante 13 años compartimos días, semanas, meses y años. Compartimos desde un beso de buenos días a un vaso roto en el piso, producto de una pelea. Compartimos casa, habitación y cama. Compartimos parte de nuestras vidas. Durante 13 años nos hicimos una vida.

Eso hasta unos meses.

Blaine llegó con la peor de las frases que cualquier persona puede escuchar: Tenemos que hablar.

Esos 13 años de vida se habían ido al carajo cuando mencionó a Xavier. Un chico de 31 años al que había conocido en una cafetería hacía un mes atrás. Un chico que le había robado la atención, el tiempo y el alma. Un chico al cual le entregó su corazón a los pocos días de cruzar palabras.

El amor de mi vida enamorado de otro.

Me juró que no había pasado nada entre ellos, más que la confesión mutua del amor. Que estaba rompiendo conmigo antes por "una cosa de respeto… fueron muchos años y no quiero ser cruel contigo".

No quiere ser cruel… ¡ÉL ES QUIEN SE ENAMORÓ DE OTRO EN MENOS DE UN MES! No fui yo quien corrí desesperadamente a finalizar una vida por un amor de cafetería.

En ese instante, mi voz estaba oculta. No quiso salir porque tenía miedo. Miedo de decir lo equivocado y verle irse por la puerta. No hablé e igual se fue.

Me quedé solo en un departamento muy grande para mí. Me quedé con ilusiones y esfuerzos de una vida. Me quedé sin el amor de mi vida.

Estoy bajando por las escaleras del Broadway Station, quiero viajar muy lejos. Dónde nadie sepa que estoy. Necesito viajar para alejar a mis pensamientos. Para no pensar más.

Blaine Anderson me dejó por otro.

Él no se enamoró 'iso facto' de mí porque el amor no lo había encontrado.

Él estuvo conmigo 13 años por costumbre.

Él ya no me amaba.

Él ama a otro.

Él besará a otro.

Él se acostará con otro.

Él hará su vida con _**OTRO**_.

Camino lentamente a lo largo del andén, hasta llegar a su fin. Me apoyo en la pared, dejando que las lágrimas corran por mi cara hasta que se pierden en mi cuello.

No debo pensar más.

No debo pensarlo más.

El tren se acerca. Hace temblar el piso del andén. Hace temblar mi alma.

Sin pensarlo, corro hacia las líneas y digo adiós…

**0-0-0-0**

_\- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! – gritó una mujer – **¡El chico se ha lanzado al tren!**_

El caos se apoderó de la estación. Un joven se había suicidado en las líneas de la Broadway Station.

* * *

_**Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba... lloré al escribir.  
Creo que mi cabeza vació sentimientos de meses atrás. Ahora tengo un peso menos en mi corazón.**_

_**Gracias por leer! Espero su hermoso y apoteósico comentario!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Pinnita Criss A.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Love Of My Life - Queen**_

* * *

Otra pelea.

Otra discusión.

Otra ocasión para sacar lo peor de nosotros.

Otro momento donde nos dijimos de todo. Donde ventilamos hasta el más mínimo detalle.

* * *

Botar todo lo que tengo dentro. Decir verdades que han dolido.

Botar todo lo que tiene dentro. Decir lo que piensa, sin mediar el peso de ello.

Botar mis miedos. Porque sé que si decide dejarme… será para siempre.

Botar sus miedos. Porque sabe que si decido dejarlo… volveré arrodillado suplicando perdón.

* * *

Intolerancia. Promiscuidad. Promesas incumplidas. Dolor. Pena. Orgullo. Heridas. Duelos incumplidos. Sexo con ajenos. Dolor. Duelos realizados. Ex parejas. Momentos de odio. Momentos de mandar a la mierda. Un corte. Un quiebre. Una ruptura abrupta… pero esperable en medio del caos que genera una discusión.

* * *

Detesto las discusiones… detesto leer insultos y bajezas.

Detesto luchar contra las conclusiones apresuradas de él.

Detesto insistir en cosas que sé hace mal, pero que aun así no ve.

Detesto ver como mi persona queda degradada al más mínimo nivel de un ser humano.

* * *

No es necesario que diga algo más… cuando ya me ha dicho de todo.

No es necesario que siga la discusión… pero no soy de los que calla con facilidad.

No es necesario que saque en cara el pasado… pero ya es demasiado tarde.

No es necesario pensar en que acabe… pero parece que sí lo es.

* * *

Sabe que le amo, sé que me ama… pero la herida es demasiado profunda.

Supe desde el momento en el que le vi que el amor fue inmediato.

Sabré que nunca nadie más provocará este sentimiento… tan profundo y doloroso a la vez.

Sabrá que lo amé con mi alma y corazón… pero ya estamos rotos.

* * *

_Una mañana, a eso de las 05:56 am, Kurt Hummel salió silenciosamente de su hogar. Con destino desconocido._

_Subió a su auto, encendió el motor y arrancó donde las ruedas lo llevasen._

_No tenía destino. No tenía ruta. No tenía idea de dónde iba a terminar su aventura._

_Aunque… el final de ese día era totalmente predecible._

* * *

_Mientras manejaba, escuchando** Love Of My Life **de **Queen**, decidió bostezar._

_Bostezó por sueño. Por necesidad. Por angustia._

_Sus ojos se cerraron por una fracción de segundo._

_Lo suficiente como para terminar aquel día._

* * *

_Blaine estaba desesperado. No había tenido noticias de su pareja durante todo el día._

_Cuando llamó a la casa de los Hummel sólo le dijeron que había salido antes que todos despertasen._

_Un mal presentimiento llenó sus sentidos._

_Le hizo tomar las llaves de su vehículo para sacar la sensación de gravedad que le estaba consumiendo por dentro._

* * *

Alguien le hablaba… alguien le llamaba. Pero estaba muy lejos.

Alguien le sostenía y gritaba. Le decía que no se fuera.

Alguien, que ya no se sentía, le pedía quedarse.

Pero él prefirió irse. Nada le quedaba en estos momentos.

* * *

_\- Buenas noches. El señor Blaine Anderson?_

_\- Sí, con él. ¿Quién habla?_

_\- Soy el oficial Barlow, del condado de Iowa. ¿Usted conoce al señor Kurt Hummel?_

_\- Sí, él es mi novio… ¿sucede algo con él, oficial?_

_\- Señor Anderson. Su novio ha fallecido en un accidente. Su vehículo chocó contra un camión en la carretera. Al parecer se quedó dormido al volante. Lo lamento. Ahora, necesitamos que nos diga donde se encuentra para poder proceder a… -_

_El mundo se silenció para el hombre._

_Un grito ensordecedor salió de sus pulmones hasta su garganta. Un sonido gutural de desesperación._

* * *

La vida le había dado un portazo en la cara. Todo se cerró.

El destino se estaba cagando de la risa en su rostro. Se había cerrado para él.

La muerte se había llevado su más preciado tesoro.

_**Se había ido el amor de su vida.**_

* * *

_**Espero que este cortito haya sido de su agrado. Cada vez que me siento... extraña, por decirlo de algún modo, sale uno de estos.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Besososos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos y todas. Este escrito es especial, no va vinculado a ninguna canción... Solo son cosas que me salen del alma.

* * *

Lo que nadie puede ver... Más que uno mismo.

* * *

A veces veo como se me acerca.

Como me mira y sonríe para sí.

Como saca esa lengua gruesa de la cual cae esa baba espesa y negra que termina chorreando hacia mis pies.

Siento su aliento asquerosamente cálido y húmedo... Siento como se arrima a mi lado y no permite que nada me hable ni se me acerque.

Podría ser un buen guardián, uno que me defienda y proteja.

Pero en realidad su cometido es destruirme por completo.

Es egoísta de mi parte creer que le importo a alguien.

Es egoísta pensar que alguien gastaría de su tiempo en pensar siquiera en mí o en mí situación... Seria macabro pedir que alguien me mire, puesto que mi propio reflejo me causa asco.

He vivido por años acompañado por este gran perro negro. Algunas veces está oculto... Otras está a la vista, como ahora... Con la particularidad de que sólo yo puedo verlo.

Es en este momento en el que me siento en medio del océano nadando solo y sin fuerzas... Es ahora cuando necesito un salvavidas pero no hay quien me lo facilite...

Hoy fue un completo desastre... Maldito perro que tenías la manía de aparecer cuando menos me lo espero. Hoy, en la salida familiar que planeé por varios días. Hoy, donde lograste concretar mi peor miedo: quedarme solo.

¿Acaso crees que Blaine se quedará conmigo después de hoy? ¿O crees que me siento orgulloso de lo que hice? No, tú estás feliz viendo como me hundo de a poco... Por que así consigues tu objetivo...

Amado Blaine, no te pido perdón. No es lo que corresponde. Sólo te pido que seas muy feliz.

Tampoco corresponde despedirme... Por que las grandes cosas no se despiden, solo desaparecen sin previo aviso... ¿O es ésto un aviso? Realmente no lo sé.

Sólo sé que después de nuestros mensajes y el "Hablamos cuando entiendas todo esto y tengas la actitud suficiente para hablar y no para hacer pasar un mal rato al resto" me hizo caer en todos mis errores e imperfecciones... Créeme que mi perro está moviendo su cola al momento de leer lo que estoy escribiendo.

Gracias totales a todos aquellos quienes intentaron entenderme... Pero que ahora ya no están ni quieren estarlo... Entre ellos tú, Blaine.

Te amo y por eso es que esto es lo mejor para ambos.

Con amor, Kurt.

* * *

A veces no se debe subestimar el poder de ese perro... El poder de esa negrura es asombroso.

Si pudiera usarse para el bien, muchas cosas ya estarían solucionadas... En cambio ese can sólo busca la destrucción, obstaculizando la luz de todo a quien lo lleve.

La soledad es la mejor compañera de ese perro... Es por eso que el joven caminó sobre sus pasos... Sin rumbo fijo... Sabía que cerca de ahí había una pasarela sin protecciones.

La autopista es un riesgo latente. La velocidad que adquiere cada automóvil dentro de ella es, a veces, supera el límite permitido.

Aquel es un buen lugar...

Un muy buen lugar...

Es un paraíso para lo que él pensaba...

Siguió caminando por la calle, nadie adivinaría que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza... A nadie le interesaba... Hace rato que él había dejado de importarle al mundo.

El camino de subida fue duro, más de lo habitual... Mucho más.

Logró llegar al medio y ver que había abajo de sus pies. Muchos vehículos a gran velocidad. Perfecto.

Buscó en su cabeza un recuerdo feliz... Algo que le hiciera sonreír por última vez.

Lo vio: Su primer beso con el amor de su vida. Sonrió al recordar...

Y en ese instante su perro le empujó hacia la pista.

Sólo se escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de un cuerpo golpeando un parabrisas.


End file.
